


Gin

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-28
Updated: 2001-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little card game between friends.





	Gin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Gin

## Gin

by Scout

Disclaimer: The characters and stories of Due South are Copyright © Alliance Communications, and are used here without permission or license. No claim to the above copyright is made by the author of this work. This work is for non-commercial use ONLY, and is produced for the enjoyment of fans only. This work is the expression of the author and the depictions of the Due South characters herein are in no way represented to be a part of Due South as depicted by the original author and copyright holder(s).

Author's Notes: This was the very first Due South story I ever wrote.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Gin  
By Scout 

"Gin." Benton Fraser laid his cards out over the tray table before him trying hard not to smile. 

Ray scowled at him. "No." He said eyes narrowing. "You could not possibly have Gin again. You just had Gin three minutes ago." 

Fraser shrugged pulling a small pad across the table "Points?" He said raising an eyebrow. 

Ray nudged the cards in his hand for a moment before throwing them to the table in disgust. "Twenty two." He groused. 

Fraser dutifully recorded Ray's response. "Which makes the score forty eight/zero... My favor." He said looking up. 

"Yeah, yeah I know." Ray complained. "You don't have to remind me what the score is after every hand Fraser. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to count to zero you know. After I win a few hands then you can start quoting scores." 

Fraser just looked at him rather dubiously. 

"Hey shut up." Ray said. 

"I didn't say a word." Fraser said innocently. 

"No, but I can tell what you're thinking. Trust me it's all part of my master plan. First I lull you into a false sense of security, then when you least expect it I strike." 

He made a chopping motion in the air with his hand. 

"They don't call me Ace for nothing you know." 

Fraser grinned. "No one ever called you Ace." He chuckled. 

"They did so." Insisted Vecchio. 

"They did not." 

"And I am telling you they did so." 

"Actual real people actually called you Ace." 

"Yes." 

"When?" 

"When I was a kid." 

"I thought your nickname when you were a boy was Tubby." 

"Who told you that?" 

"Your mother." 

"Yeah, well she was wrong it was Ace." 

"Ah... Well, I stand corrected then." 

Fraser shuffled the cards in silence for a few moments. "So you've been lulling me for the last five games then?" He asked finally. 

Ray couldn't stand it anymore he had to laugh. "Benny, just shut up and deal." He said. 

"Whatever you say Ace." 

* * *

End Gin by Scout:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
